An Acquaintance of Lost Love
by Arashi Midori
Summary: 10 years later, Sakura meets Li ,after when he broke her heart and returned to Hong Kong. T_T
1. Default Chapter

An Acquaintance of Lost Love  
  
  
  
Sakura pulled her bangs away from her face as the soft autumn breeze greeted her. It was a day that she would never forget. 10 years ago, a certain boy broke her faithful heart and moved back to his native country, and just today she had met him again. She stopped and perched down near a fountain and looked down upon her reflection in the rippled water. She let out a long and muffled sigh.  
  
"10 years… 10 whole years, I have waited for him..", she thought painfully, " now he comes back.. Why not back then?"  
  
"Sakura?" said a voice.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said in an excited way.  
  
Sakura looked up to find her loyal and best friend, Tomoyo, beside her. Tomoyo's long wavy hair swayed as she sat down next to Sakura near the fountain.  
  
"Is there something that I should know?" asked Tomoyo curiously.  
  
"…No, why do you ask?", answered Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Because you are three hours late! Do you have a reason?"  
  
Sakura laughed as her friend reminded her of what she forgot.  
  
"Gomen, Tomoyo, for leaving you here for many hours. There was something that got in the way when I came here. Do you mind if I told you?"  
  
"Sure! I don't mind. Wait, can you please hold?" Tomoyo got out her video camera and popped in a fresh, new tape as Sakura looked at her.  
  
" ^_^; Tomoyo, what are you doing?" staggered Sakura as she spoke.  
  
"I am taping you of course! This story must be very long and interesting! Besides, it has been a while since I taped you doing something!" responded Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura was fondly used to this, many years ago, Tomoyo taped Sakura all the time when she was capturing the Clow Cards.  
  
"Ok, I guess I am already used to this, anyways." Sakura answered.  
  
Sakura began to speak of what happened early in the day. 


	2. The Flashback

Flashback  
  
  
  
~----------------------------------~  
  
::Sakura remembering what happened earlier::  
  
The warm feeling of the sun touched Sakura as she sat near a window. She finished sipping her last drop of tea and stood up to pay the cashier. As she walked outside the door, she stumbled across the door of a flower shop.  
  
I feel a presence I haven't felt in a long time. she thought.  
  
As she made her way into the flower shop and saw colorful and vivid colors of blossoms and many soft colored flowers around her. She touched a peach tree with whit blossoms, she vaguely remembered her elder brother, Touya. He now worked somewhere around Tokyo, saying something about the year 1999. As she turned away from the peach blossoms, an old wrinkled, creased face popped up frightening her.  
  
"Konbanwa!" said the old man.  
  
"…Eh?" replied the confused Sakura, "Who are you????"  
  
"Answer this question and you shall get our answer: Where are you?" the old man asked.  
  
"…I am in a flower shop and the flower shop is own by a…" Sakura then blushed, "Gomen, I didn't realize that you were the owner of this beautiful shop."  
  
"It is ok. Lets start all over. My name is Tokaji. May I please have your name? " Said the owner. "You look like you have had a troubled past."  
  
What is he thinking about? I wonder what he going to do something to me? Sakura thought.  
  
She made a face and swallowed her terror.  
  
"My name is Sakura", she said fearfully, "How can you tell?"  
  
"Tell of what?" Tokaji asked.  
  
"Of my past…." Sakura answered.  
  
Tokaji chuckled a bit.  
  
"You seem like you had lost somebody that you truly loved when you were younger. I can see it right through you."  
  
Sakura thought, This 'Tokaji' seems like he comes from a family of magic users. I can sense a magic aura around him. It reminds me of…..Li…  
  
She then replied, "..Yes, that it true"  
  
"Maybe you would like to meet my nephew. He is about the same age of you and he can recall the same incident." Tokaji then smiled, "Nephew!!! We have a visitor!!"  
  
Out rushed a tall, broad shouldered young man about the same age as Sakura. He was carrying a pot with a small Sakura seedling on it. As he looked at Sakura, he dropped the pot that handled the Sakura seedling. The pot was drifting as if it was a little feather torn off of a bird's body. Sakura slid around the ground to save the Sakura seedling. She caught it in time as it was going to shattering into millions of pieces. The young man then blushed furiously.  
  
"Nephew! Stop being clumsy!" Tokaji scolded. " Please introduce yourself to this young lady!"  
  
The young man kneeled over Sakura.  
  
"Gomen nasai… it…it is ..it is my fault.. Are you alright?" said the young man.  
  
He helped Sakura up along with the Sakura seedling.  
  
"It's ok, I am fine" Sakura said that her heart was throbbing against her chest.  
  
It can't be him… It can't be..Li? thought Sakura.  
  
"So.. what.. is your name?" the young man asked as he stuttered.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura.." Sakura answered. "and who may you be?"  
  
The young man was flushed red all over as he touched her dark soft brown hair.  
  
"Tokaji-san! I told you that I don't want to meet old friends or acquaintances while I am here on my visit!" said the young man calmly.  
  
"Li, Syaoran! Be respectful!" bellowed Tokaji, "What you have yearned for many years is right in front of you! At least greet her!"  
  
"Syaoran….. Li… Has he returned?" Sakura thought nervously.  
  
"Gomen, Tokaji-san." Li apologized.  
  
"I must be going… I have to meet a friend…and.." Sakura said quickly. "Sayonara.."  
  
"Wait.. Before you go, please…. take the Sakura seedling.. for a token …of my apology." Stammered Li, "Please come back here soon.."  
  
"Arigato", complimented Sakura.  
  
Li was tainted with a red face again.  
  
"Some things never change.." thought Sakura  
  
"But before I leave, may I ask why you have come back to Japan?" asked Sakura peculiarly.  
  
"I..I..have missed Japan for…..for so long…." Li said as he was shaking, "But most of all I missed you…"  
  
Sakura turned away and started running towards the doorway.  
  
"You idiot, why now??? Why not back then when I needed you the most??" Sakura yelled as she sniffled.  
  
"Wait! Sakura!" Li shouted.  
  
Tokaji restrained Li from getting him near Sakura. Li then flopped down to the ground.  
  
"I should have never came back he thought. I should have never even thought about her." He said to himself.  
  
Sakura ran to the nearest place she could sit down. She ended up in Penguin Park, one of the childhood memories. She went in the cave of the penguin and sat there sobbing to herself.  
  
Why does he have to come her now? she thought.  
  
She then remembered that she had to meet Tomoyo.  
  
::Sakura heaves a sigh and ends the flash back:: 


End file.
